Another Side, Another Story
by xXDNAngelXx
Summary: Brothers Roxas and Sora were kicked out of there high school for some sandilaze crap they never even started. Now order by there therpist and pinciple they are sent to ‘Kingdom Hearts Boarding school for the troubled adolensce’.RoxNa,RixSo.EDITED 1 to 3
1. Bits and Pieces

**Cleaned up for better understanding**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KH:II nor FFVII: AC. But I do own But I do own Hikari & Yume my personally favourite Original Characters.

**Warning: **extreme yaoi , not that soft hand holding and kissing of cheeks, I'm talkin' tongue action, and extreme fondling here! Oh, violence, cussing, Kairi bashing, and sick twisted hilarious intimate jokes. If offend don't expect me to apologize for my sick twisted humour. But I do apologize for my bad grammer..XD! Gomen ne!

**Characters:**

**Students:**

Riku(16)

Sora(16)

Yuffie(16)

Vincent(17)

Namine(17)

Roxas(17)

Tidus(15/16)

Kadaj(15)

Yazoo(17)

Wakka(17)

Kairi(16)

Elena(15)

Tseng(15/16)

Denzel(15)

Lerexez(17)

**Teachers:**

Selphie(21)

Rufus(26)

Axel(26)

Leon(26)

Cloud(25)

Zack(21)

Loz(22)

Reno(24)

Auron(27)

**Office Admins:**

Sephiroth(26/27)

Ansem(27)

Aeris(25)

Tifa(24)

Lucrezia(24)

P.S

I'm trying to fit Zexion, Demyx, Vexen, and Marluxia in here somewhere but I just don't know were they should go!XD.

**Summary: **Brothers Roxas and Sora were kicked out of there high school for some scandalize crap they never even started. Now order by there therapist and principle they are sent to 'Kingdom Hearts Boarding school for the troubled adolescent' . There they face ultimate rivalries , tight connections, crazy teacher, and super moody teenagers. (the story is way better then this summary : )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One:**

**Bits and Pieces**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Piercing blue eyes opened from a sleep deprived teenage boys body. It had always been like that, for the long teenager could remember. Sleep had been a privilege not anything less nor more. As covers were throw to the floor free the body from it weight. Slowing getting up as if afraid to wake anyone, said boy walk over to his laptop view the time.

4:55 am

Sigh

" It's way to early…"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Roxas POV

I woke up kinda early…well 4:55 am to be exact. So I decided to waste some time and write a little about what happened over the few months. Due to some retard consular my mother asked for me and Sora she thinks expressing are feeling well make us better people.. Who ever the fuck gave that hippie a sociology and child development degrees most be high.. Any who I guess it wouldn't hurt to try now..

Where's my dairy?

Fuck! I meant journal not dairy!…shit.

Might as well start writing..

-- I have to admit it was getting frustrating back then with Sora finding out he didn't like girls and shit, especially because we live in the one and only homophobic Destiny Island. He properly thought I would reject him just like his best friend Kairi did.. You know what, Kairi was a real slut anyways, Sora really need to choose his friends carefully. Everything seemed better back than though… right? Why the fuck am I lying to my self know of all times? I was miserable and Sora.. Sora was well better until that day he came out to Kairi…--

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

__

**FLASHBACK**

Two months ago…

Sora was waiting patiently for Kairi's 3rd period class to end. They had wanted to talk to each other for what seemed like a eternity, but it reality a weekend had passed after they announced they had important news to tell each other.

Kairi was the last person to step out of the classroom due to her teacher lecturing her on her math marks. '_11 isn't that bad? Old hag.. Sora's gonna be so surprised, like come on someone as gorgeous as me . He. He was properly going to ask me to be his girlfriend anyways! Yeah that was properly it..ah how life is so manipulatively good!'._

As Kairi approached Sora's back he turned around smiling at her. " So were do you wanna go and talk?" Sora waiting for the answer was pushed into her by some walking punk, and grabbed to the closet object, Kairi.

"Sora I opt we go to the beach instead of the floor, no?" Kairi's giggle echoed as she felt Sora try to wiggle out of the awkward position. (A/N: Sora's head is in-between Kairi's Breast and they are now in an empty hallway.. cough, cough.. Anything can happen. Cue hentai thoughts)

"You guys need a ride," Roxas asked looking down at the blushing Sora, a grin plastered on his face." Or would you like me to leave you alone lil' brother?" Roxas could only here a 'Bastard! Help me out here, onegai aniki!' before he helped Sora and Kairi up.Five minutes later..

" How long are you gonna take?" Roxas asked looking through his rear-view mirror of his insert some random dream car (1).

Sora had already told his brother the truth about his and Kairi's little excretion trip, and his little secret there were two and a half reasons why.

One.

Kairi was at a sleepover at her cousins house, hence no BF to share the news with. And with his lack of friends there wasn't anyone else. Dare he tell his mother? Wait for number two..

Two.

Family? Are you fuckin' crazy! His mother was like...his mother! The thought of his father came up but was quickly taking of the list. Who was left? Roxas of course! Telling him was easier than Sora had expected.

Two and a haft?

The benefits of telling Roxas..

1. More access to hair products

2. Ever number he had of any cute boys

3. A girl decoy object (A/N: Sora's just to cute so I had to make Roxas a decoy for all the crazy fan-girls)

4.A grantee to find me a sexy bishie boy toy, there also gay cousin Cloud was in on this to

5. A ride in his insert a gorgeous car any were I want

6. Other brotherly crap I wasn't pay much attention to.

"I dunno, come on Kairi let's go." lightly griped Kairi's hand pulling her out the back of the car. "Shore?"

"Hai. So Watcha wanna tell me Sor-Chan?" Kairi chirped at Sora a smile plastered on her face.

"Um.. Can you go first Kai?" Sora broke eye contact and seemed to find a passing crab pretty interesting.

"Okay! I just wanna say I know you love me, and it's all right because…because I feel exactly the same way," Sora blinked, twitched, and was utterly shocked at what the redhead had just said. With panic visibly on his face as she continued.

" So I think we should take are relationship to the next level!" it was to late by then to make up a million solutions. Kairi hand was pressed on Sora's shoulder shaking him out of his confused state to a new scared one. Looking straight into his Deep Blue eyes. She kissed him lightly, feeling his wiggling body as she began to straddle his lap.

' _Jesus Christ , WTF is she doing!' _After a long enduring struggle against Kairi hold Sora shoved her on her ass. Standing up and brushing him self off, trying to catch his breath.

" I'm…pant…fuckin'…GAY!" a cute pink blush appeared on Sora's face as he continued.

" I'm sorry Kairi but I don't like you in that way… your more of a sister." he finished holding out his hand to help her up, sensing her mood changing drastically.

" I don't fucking need your pity," she spat getting up. " I should of realized your some sick disgusting freak. People like you are the ones who make this planet even worse to live on!" her eyes locked onto Sora's. " No one will ever love you , cause your so disgusting" push. "whinny" shove. "bitch" push. " BASTARRRR!"

SLAP!

**END OF FLASHBACK**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_All I could see was.. _

A held red cheek

A messy of red locks

Burning blue eyes

Tears ..so much tears

A high pitch laugh?

I remember standing there dumbfounded; by that I had gotten out of the car wondering what I should do. Kairi spotted me and her high pitched laughter died down .. What she found funny? Only a clone of herself would know. She smiled rather evilly at me whispering to Sora something along the lines of ' I'm telling everyone'. I could tell my lil bro's world was crumpling all around him. But in the pit of my stomach I had a feeling he had way more to go through. I should really be saying we my life wasn't all that either. It's almost time to leave for the dorms, Sora properly never packed yet I gotta go now so hopefully writing in you helped with some sociological problem.

Sincerely,

A pain in the ass

Roxas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora POV…

Sweet dreams

Are bought on by

Sweet memories

Swee..

Brriiinng!

" SOORAA! Wake up! I hope you packed!"

'_Fuckin' bastard alarm clock, stupid Roxas, dumb fucking hair in my eyes, stupid..packed? Shiit! _(A/N: Sor-Chan is not a morning person.. O.K?)

"Sora! Are you fuckin' deaf or retarded! we have a 5hr drive to the dorms baka yarou!" By this time Roxas stormed into his little brothers room wearing a black fishnet top white beater, baggy shorts and classic chucks. (2).

"Roxas! What the hell is up with the EMO kid look!" I asked trying my best to hold back my laughter.

" Are dear mother thought I looked hot." Roxas shuddered at this point. You see we have one of those moms who try to keep up with the latest trends. One day she makes us wear matching rocker gear the next some ghetto ensemble she saw the latest rapper with.

" I'll be back in five minutes you better be ready by then dobe, and I can see you haven't packed yet." Roxas said looking for signs of luggage.

"Where you goin'?" I asked a little sheepishly.

" to changed into something.. More acceptable, more me." Roxas turned to leave, heading to his room to find a more suitable outfit, also almost tripping over a pile of crap. "you really gotta clean this place up once in a while dumbass," smirking at sora almost-there-death-glare. "I almost hurt my beautiful features" Roxas empathized by cupping his cheek and combing his fingers through his hair. " without me who would carry out the family name?" (3)

"Shut up.. Bastard" Roxas left a that leaving Sora with a somewhat difficult problem..

"WHAT THE DA FUCK AM I SUPOSSED TO WEAR! ARGH! I STILL NEVER PACKED!ROXAS COME BACK HERE AND HELP ME YOU BASTARD!"

Sora could here endless laughter at the end of the hallway were Roxas room was.

**End of chapter One**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n: **

**(1) I had no clue what type of cars were hot, so I decided to ask some guys in my class…sigh … It was all this is hot, no this is hot, until I told them to forget so let your imagination run wild on this one.**

**(2) ah yes the 'EMO' kid look is one of the funniest styles ever if I do say so myself, I just had to use it in my first Fic!**

**(3) If you just skimmed through the Fic you might of missed that Sora's gay, so I decided that destiny Island does not legalize gay marriages. **

**Hikari: reviews are welcomed, but no mean ones **

**Yume: yeah, you can take those and shove them up your aa!**

**DNA-Chan: that's not nice Yume, sit in the time out corner now!**

**Yume: Hai.(drag hikari with her, just in case she gets bored)**

**DNA-Chan: Review please :D!**


	2. Moving In, Strange Introductions

**Has been cleaned up and edited, for easier reading**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH:II nor FFVII: AC. But I do own But I do own Hikari & Yume my personally favourite Original Characters.

**Warning:** extreme yaoi , not that soft hand holding and kissing of cheeks, I'm talkin' tongue action, and extreme fondling here! Oh, violence, cussing, Kairi bashing, and sick twisted hilarious intimate jokes. If offend don't expect me to apologize for my sick twisted humour. But I do apologize for my bad grammar.. XD! Gomen ne!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two:**

**Moving in; Strange Introductions**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(A/n: A bit of a time skip, I didn't feel like writing a whole chap on what Sora & Roxas were thinking about on the 5hr drive. So this chap bring when they reach the dorm.)

Sora grabbed Roxas hand as they step out of a huge pick-up truck there parents rented to help them move there things. They would have hired movers as well, but there new principle insisted that there would be a few student available to help. Roxas took a quick look around for any signs of life, when he saw some kid 15 or 16 running towards them yelling something he quiet never got.

"_Zexy and Vexy sitting in a tree KISSING,"_

'_WTF!' _Now getting Sora's attention they both watched the blond teen astonished as two new comers came into view.

"_First comes lust! Then comes sexing; and then Zexy with a baby carriii!"_

"Say one more fucking word, and I swear I'll kill you!" a dull violet haired yelled glaring at the vibrant blond who was now running backwards ahead of him. He was dragging another blond by the hand, who was struggling to keep up with the other two. Another teen was walking behind them not really caring about the others childish tactics.

"Roxas?" Sora said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Sora." Roxas glanced at his brother, looking back at the scène.

"Do you think there supposed to help us with are stuff."

"hm.. Only one way to find out," Roxas took out a lighter and a package from his pocket dangling the package in front of Sora.

"Caps!"

"Yeah I got about 20 pounds of firecrackers in my bag here. Anyways come on Sor I'm just getting there attention." a mischievous gilt passed through deep blue sapphire eyes. Holding out his lighter Roxas light the pack and dropped it immediately.

POP.CRACKLE.POP.SIZZLE.CRACKLE.POP.ZIZZLE.CRACK.POP.

Three of the Four teens screamed, stopped and jumped back into each other. The fourth teen had red-orange hair and brown skin. Was affected the most. A colourful amount of words flew out of his mouth, making Sora and Roxas mouths fall open as he spotted the brothers and lighter. The two blonds and violet haired teens stood up and dusted themselves off, looking around to find the cause of there friends fowl mouth. All four of the new comers walked towards Sora and Roxas. Let's just say they didn't have the sweetest of smiles. It look like the red head was to get physical just before the violet haired teen flicked his abnormally long bangs in his face as if shutting him up before he spoke.

"Roxas and Sora Yukari, I presume.." the boy stated not really asking if that was there names. One of the blonds stepped forward shortly after.

" Konichiwa Yukari-Sempai, Yukari-Kohai." Said the teenage boy, bowing slightly. " Sephiroth-san sent us to help the new students." he smiled lightly at them, Sora returning the smile. Roxas killing the mood by asking..

" ah, who are you exactly?"

"oh, yes I apologize. I am Vexen Even," the blond now known as Vexen pulled the violet haired teen forward. " this is Zexion Ienzo," he grabbed the red head next " Wakka Wallace," he then pointed at the last member of the group. " and this brat over here is Demyx. Ignore his bullshit, and you'll be fine". grabbing some luggage Zexion and Wakka following his example. The other blond, Demyx had his hands over his chest pouting at Vexen's words.

"Dem-Chan, Sephiroth-San never asked you to mop around hurry up and help dumbass!" Vexen through some luggage Demyx's way while walking towards the dorms.

"There will be two other students down here in a few seconds, okay." The violet haired teen stated before following Vexen's leave.

"Thanks." mumbled Sora looking past him toward a silver haired god walking towards him. His hands were lazily on the back of his head and his eyes dimmed from what seemed like a change of emotion. A bleach blond hair girl was walking beside him with cerulean blue eyes that resembled Kairi's. With Sora taking in the site of the new comers he never relieved when the others left leaving Roxas and himself with the two new faces.

" Roxas and Sora Yukari I presume." The silver haired teen spoke in a oh-so-sexy voice, also crossing his arms over his chest smirking at Sora making him cutely blush.

"Hai." Sora mumbled before looking away, his brother catching the looks the girly-boy was giving Sora.

"And people would be?" Roxas asked a little irritated at the one-sided flirting going on.

"The names NA-MI-NE. Not Na, Mi, or Ne-Chan. I hear those words come from your mouth, don't expect to have any kids …got me?" the girl stated pulling out a switchblade from god knows where to emphasize her point.(1)

'Holy Mother of God! WTF! This chick is one crazy bitch!' Sora thought moving behind Roxas for protection. Even if he was gay he was still a guy and that blade was pretty big.

"Nami, don't scare the newbie's," he lightly smacked the hand that held the weapon telling her to put it away which she soon did. "I'm Riku, don't mind her Sora she's just PMSing ." Riku smiled as he dodged the blow Namine gave with the yet again acquired switchblade.

"How did you know I was Sora". a small voice came behind Roxas. It had been only a few to tell Sora and Roxas apart, but never would anyone know the difference between the two the first time the meet.(2)

"Cause it fits you more with those kawaii baby sky blue eyes." Riku continued. "Come on were supposed to give you guys a tour around the Dorms & School," he looked at his watch. " It's getting late we should go now so well make it for lunch." Riku grabbed a soon-to-be blushing Sora's hand as he lead them into the building Roxas and Namine glanced at each other before silently following them.

Leaving the brothers to ponder…

'Namine, huh? She going to be an challenging person to get to know, how I love a challenge.' Roxas thought edging beside the other blond placing his hand a little to close to hers, glancing away as she looked down.

' He's holding my hand! Is this what heaven fells like! Naw heaven's properly a little more like this' Sora thought as he cuddled closer to the silver haired bishie.

One thought exactly the same passing through there minds..

'Things are going to be a new start here.'

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(1) The school is 'Kingdom Hearts Boarding school for the troubled adolescents . Some of the characters are going to have to be totally badasses and my gurl Nami is one of them.**

**(2) It's going to make more sense later on in the Fic.**

**(3) A small Reference to Sora's name, which means sky.**

**A/N: Here are all the pairing asked for urufu-misora**

**RikuxSora**

**RoxasxNamine**

**LeonxCloud**

**SelphiexArieth**

**KadajxRufus (Shouta Pairing!)**

**RenoxYazoo**

**DenzelxMarlene**

**ElenaxTseng**

**Sorry can't tell you the other it will ruin the story.**

**Hikari: Thanks you's go out to urufu-misora, serenity denied, and Phantom Wings for the reviews** **Yume: Yeah, you guys really made DNA-Chan work hard to finish chapters 2 & 3**

**DNA: Thanks again for the reviews.**

**Quick Notes: If you read the pairing there will be YURI and HET pairings, I guess everyone's okay with the HET but yeah the YURI will properly be mostly fluff, un less some one asks for a heavy Yuri make out session.**

**Quick Note #2: Ro and Sor arrived there on a Saturday. School is on Monday-Friday, and the student get the weekend and holidays off to do whatever they want. So next chap will be mostly about Roxas and Sora getting used to there surroundings. I also want to make it Sora's POV.**


	3. My Fears, My lies

**_Edited and cleaned up, for easier readings_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH:II nor FFVII: AC. But I do own But I do own Hikari & Yume my personally favourite Original Characters.

**Warning:** extreme yaoi , not that soft hand holding and kissing of cheeks, I'm talkin' tongue action, and extreme fondling here! Oh, violence, cussing, Kairi bashing, and sick twisted hilarious intimate jokes. If offend don't expect me to apologize for my sick twisted humour. But I do apologize for my bad grammar ..XD! Gomen ne sai!

A/n: I apologize for the late update but I had to rewrite all of chapter three and four and all my notes, ( My Kawaii notebook got shredded by some unknown bitch my school L) But chapter four is almost complete!

--Dairy writing--

'_thoughts'_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three: My Fears, My lies.. Melt away**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(A/n: Sora-Chan's POV :D)

--_Me & Ro have roommates now. Ro got paired up with this red head guy, who that Demyx guy is always hanging off. I room with ah… Kaji, I think? No, Kadaj. He's really cute though , he looks almost exactly like Riku, with the silver hair and jade. One thing. Kadaj is straight out- jumped out-of the closet gay, I of course blushed and told him I was alright with it. While Riku, that I hear from Kadaj is 'Bi'. He could have a girlfriend already! Or Boyfriend! What eva it's not like I care what he does. Really I don't.. Anyways my overly girly looking roommate has just asked for my opinion on which outfit he should wear to his date. Black Leather ensemble or black spaghetti strap dress! Actually the dress is pretty sexy I told him, and he immediately went to look for a pair of shoes to wear with said choice. He's a pretty strange case, getting stranger by the minute but I have to admit she's pretty nice girl… I mean He's a nice guy! Jesus I'm getting confused, I gotta wrap this up my rommy needs some help with the dress and his hair insert sweat drop hanging out with him might make me even more gay _

P.S I got a almost date with Riku! Even if he might be dating some else. Where going to the movies, yea! With Ro and Namine of course .--

Sora placed his baby blue dairy. I mean journal down on the bed he was sitting on. Looking up to met the silver haired teens jade eyes and soft smile, as he looked down at the Hello Kitty scrunches in the teens manicured hands. Kadaj handed Sora the Materials and took a seat on the floor creating small talk as Sora combed his silky locks into two kawaii pigtails. After what seem like hours to Sora he saw Kadaj off to his date looking at the clock in the room it read 6:15pm. Riku had told him to meet in the lobby with Roxas at 6:30 so they would make it to the 7:00 movie. Sora rushed to get ready knowing he would be getting a visit from Roxas if he wasn't in his room by 6:25.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( A/n: Gomen ne Sai, But I have to cut this chap short, so on to the Movie Date :)

When coming to the lobby Riku introduced me and Roxas to a few other people. And when I mean few I mean there where so many names. There was Yuffie a very energise girl who roomed with Namine. Roxas' Roommate now know as Marulxia. Demyx rommy Denzel who invited his girl friend (A/n: There not together yet ; ) Marlene and her roommate Elena. Kadaj's brother was there only because his boyfriend was busy and Zexion told him he needed to get out more with people his age, I was kinda confused but brushed it of as an inside joke. Vexen and Wakka came along dragging Wakka's roommate Tseng with them when they stepped out of the elevator. A Blond by the name of Tidus was confused as hell, so Vexen told him to hurry up and get Vincent when he was going up stairs. All right I think I gat everyone. So here I am in the Movie theatre with Riku beside me currently glancing around properly taking note were every one was sitting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora & Riku..

It was pitch black in the movie theatre. Roxas and Namine were two rows ahead of Riku and Sora. The room that were in was divide into three sections, the group was currently scattered all over the place, it was a wonder are four teens could find some space to distance themselves from the others yapping at the right section of the theatre. Everyone agreed to watch The Da Vince Code, due to everyone watched all the other movies worth watching , and any other movies sucked beyond belief.

"What?" Riku asked as he noted Sora kept on sneaking glances at him.

"Nothing." Sora lied Sneaking another hesitant look at the sex gods outfit. Were Kadaj like leather and dresses, Riku properly rocked tight fitting everything, the ripped stomach showing only made Sora wanna look more.

" Than why are you looking at me?" Riku raised an eyebrow waiting for the brunette answer. He was no fool why the hell do you think he took extra time planning every detail of the evening.

1.Introduce cutie to his abnormal friends

2. Pick a destination that won't bring to much suspicion

3. Pick out a not-even-close-to-modest outfit

4. Do I even have to continue?

"Ah, um.. I'm loo.. looking at you." Sora focused on the screen as if the most interesting part was about to happen. Thinking Riku was now watching the movie, he dared to turn from the screen once more. Only to have jade eyes met sapphire. Riku leaned into Sora invading his once personal space claiming his lips in a sweet kiss turning into more as Riku nibbled on Sora bottom lip asking for entrance. Not being one to wait Riku easily slipped his tongue into his new found pets mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas and Namine

'I can't believe Riku burned me to fuck around with that bozu. '(1)

Namine glanced to her right only to see sapphire eyes looking at her body up and down. Why she decided to wear her tightest jeans and beater that said 'A little bit Dramatic' was a wonder to her. Oh yea, she wanted to break them in. plus the custom made shirt was a gift from her cousin the only thing she got from said cousin that wasn't pink. And then there was the fact the jeans where so constricting she hadn't warn underwear.

' _This kid either has a staring problem , or death wish cause' I'm very close to knocking' his ass to the floor.' _Namine smirked at her last thought before shifting around a bit crossing her arms over her chest, and lifting her legs on the sit in front of her, relaxing as much as possible closing her eyes.

"Nami-Chan?"

Twitch (on Namine's part)

"I was just wondering,"

Begins to think of numerous ways to depose of Roxas body

"If you were wearing underwear today NA-MI-CHAN?"

( A/n: Let luck be on this poor bastards side)

' _Yep this kid has a major death wish'_

" Hey Nami-Chan, are you listening to me?" Roxas smirk was present the whole time as he reached to shake Namine out of her murderous thoughts, unfortunate for him she knew how to dislocate every body part in five different ways.

Snap!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"What was that!" Sora asked after he broke the kiss.

" Damn. I'm gonna kill her." Riku knew to well the sounds made after Namine used one of her self-defence moves, lets call them. They hurt like a bitch, and felt like one had given you one to.

" What the fuck is your problem?" a voice shouted from the floor. Sora knew that voice belong to his older sibling and rushed to his aid, only to find a certain blond girl sitting on his back now in the isle separating the center rows and right ones.

"Get off him!" Sora yelled about to pull Namine off his brother.

Wrong Move.

In one swift movement, Namine foot almost fond Sora jaw, while the other was standing on Roxas back. Riku now used to Namine Fighting style dragged Sora by the collar saving him from a painful blow and cached Namine Foot in mid-air throwing it to the floor.

By this the Movie was cut off light turned on, and a pissed off Namine stepped off Roxas and walked pass five security attendants out of the theatre. Saying one last thing before she left..

"The Bastard deserved it."

That said she turned and left…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(1) Bozu means squirt in Japanese**

**DNA-Chan: I didn't think it would that long to type this up! It took forever!**

**Yume: no comment**

**DNA-Chan: For once**

**Hikari: Dna had to go buy her Grad dress to so she couldn't update yesterday :D**

**Yume: But she Still has to Buy her shoes**

**DNA-Chan: Yea! So I can't update on Tuesday.. so Wednesday will be the earliest! I can't wait to get out of Middle school! Yea! **


	4. No matter how things May Be

Disclaimer: I do not own KH:II nor FFVII: AC. But I do own But I do own Hikari & Yume my personally favourite Original Characters.

Warning: extreme yaoi , not that soft hand holding and kissing of cheeks, I'm talkin' tongue action, and extreme fondling here! Oh, violence, cussing, Kairi bashing, and sick twisted hilarious intimate jokes. If offend don't expect me to apologize for my sick twisted humour. But I do apologize for my bad grammar ..XD! Gomen ne sai!

A/n: I apologize for the late update but I had to work with another author to finish the first chappie for are co-authored Fic .

_--Dairy writing--_

'_someone speaking in the background'_

"_speaking on the phone"_

(A/n: Skipped everyone crying over Roxas to Namine's POV)

Chapter Four:

No Matter How things Maybe

_Namine…_

After walking out the theatre I decide I should walk off some of my anger. I haven't been this tense in a long time.

Walking the streets at night isn't safe they say…

I don't think some people realize I'm one of those unsafe things.

_Vibe. Vibe. Vibe._

Now who the hell could that be…

Riku. Great I'm so fucked.

"_ello? Sorry, but Namine's not here right now so… Whatever the fuck you want can wait. Okay? Buh-B!"_

"_Cut the shit, Bitch!" _Whoa Ri-babe's pissed.

"_Oh! I've got to go Ri-Babe, why don't you go and kiss the brat goodnight. I'm stayin' out for a little bit." _I tell my best friend, knowingly pissing him off even more. With all the neon coloured signs my eyes finally settled on a club across the street. Fake ID? Check. Neva live home with out it.

"_What the hell is wrong with you! Shit like this is going to get you back in DETENTION!" _(1)

"_I can't believe you just said that…like I want to go back to a place like that!"_

"_Chotto matte, Nami! Don't. Hang. Up!" (2)_

"_Don't ever call me that again." _I said in a dangerously low growl. I was known for many things. Hurting people might as well be on the top of my list.

"_Good Night, Ri." _I ended in a totally different tone, a voice stopping me mid sentence. The brat's voice. I rolled my eyes at the major incontinences, take the brat to ruin my dramatic escape.

'_Riku? Who are you yelling at? Is it Namine-Chan?'_

Twitch. I'll let it slide. This time.

Oh, I've been to this place before. I walked pass a line of teens, properly waiting in line for hours. Oh well, connections _are _everything after all. Still listening to Ri's babying the brat, it sounded like the kid was attempting to grab the phone away. After a few seconds talking to the bell hop, I took a seat close to my Favourite bar tender. Hikari.

"wha'da have sweetheart?" she whispered in her boogies accent, she try's out a different one each time I come here. I mouthed a quick 'anything' and she turned and left, properly getting yume to run out and me some 'comfort food'. They've been looking out for me since I was four. I half smiled at that point quickly replacing that with a frown, I was still pissed after all.

Oh yea Riku's new bitch. I should deal with his case. No?

"_Let me talk to the brat." _it was a command, properly alerting him I was still on the phone.

"_Nami? I thought you hung up!"_

'_I knew you were talking to her!' _the brat's voice echoed in the background.

A sigh, and I knew Riku handed the phone to the brat.

"_what's your problem with me and my brother! Your evil you know that beating him u!"_

"_Brat, let me.."_

"_Sora_."

What the Fuck! Oh, must be the kids name…cute.

"_Sora, let's start with the reason I don't like that bastard of a brother of yours.."_

"_Roxas"_

"_look kid, interrupt me one more time, and I'll make your life even more unbearable than it was before."_

"_Sorry. But still…I don't get why u don't like me or my brother.." _bla, bla, bla…I kinda turned out my bad.

"_Look kid, sora right?"_

"_Yeah?"_

Pure Evil. I might as well get rid of the kid while his still on the phone.

"_Look at Riku for a second, will yaw."_

"_But…Why?"_

"_Just do it, kid!" _I snapped, I couldn't help it. The kid's slow…very slow.

"_alright what now?"_

"_It's a little obvious you like him, Sora dear."_

"_um…" _the kid was most likely blushing, cute…note I'm very sarcastic.

"_Would you like to know his intentions toward you? Hmm, Sora-Chan? Five seconds."_

"_Ah.."_

"_1"_

"_2"_

"_3"_

"_4"_

"_OK."_

To easy. Riku's going to fucking slight my wrist for this.

'_Hey Sora, you okay? What is she telling you?'_

Now that's Riku I know. Gotta make this quick.

"_You're his new toy So-Chan. His just gonna to use you, and throw you away when his done. Won't that be fun So-Chan?" _hikari was back giving me the 'I hope your not trying to fuck up someone else's life' glare. I just shrugged and went back to what I do best.

"_He's using you kid."_

The was a small 'no' telling me this kid was seconds from breaking down. A new record.

"_Honestly, just deal with it"_

"_Your lying he wouldn't do anything like that to me."_

" _I've known him for years kid, there been a new kid like you every month."_

"_please…stop"_

He was choking back tears. He's lasting longer than I expected.

In one swift movement I had no longer had the phone pressed to my ear. More like hikari snatched it away hanging up on the brat.

" I thought I told you to stop, this bullshit?" she was scowling me on things like this all the time.

"Can I have something to drink?" I asked trying top change the subject.

"Here." she slammed a can in front of me.

"Coke!" I glared up at her.

" You drink to much." was all she said, before giving back my phone.

"Whateva." I said to her in return.

"It's late, why are you here anyways. It's Sunday you have school tomorrow. Right?" (3)

Fuck I kinda forgot bout' school.

"ano.. Well I kinda got in some trouble.." I trailed off, determined not to make eye contact with her.

"How much?" check book already in hand! Does she really think I'm that bad? Okay so I was charged a couple of times (21 in total).

"Where's the love _Hikari-baa-Chan_? I'm not in that kinda trouble."

Yes I just called her _baa-Chan. _I don't know how she does it, but she really 60 something and looks 30!

"Brat, go back before I get another phone call."

"I'm leaving…ah can Yume, give me a ride I'm kinda out of change for the bus, and I don't wanna walk."

"You know where to go brat."

I jumped over the counter, kissed my granny on the cheek and went in search of my aunt. It was already two. And I was still in charge of showing the bastard around the school. It is going to be one long week.

**End of Chapter four!**

**(1)I've came up with a punishment system for the school. DETENTION. Is the third highest way of punishment. If that gives are Namine Imagine what the second and first highest punishments are.**

**(2) 'Chotto Matte'? Riku basically saying… 'Wait a minute Nami! Don't hang up' because he fells guilty for bringing up detention.. this will be explained at another time.**

**(3)Yeah! My OC's make an appearance ! Anyway Hikari & Yume went to KH boarding school, but Nami's mother didn't… which again will be explained later. **

**Dna-Chan: I know you don't have to tell me… It's been a month since the last update…**

**Hikari! (Is mad that she had to be the 60 year old hag)**

**Yume? ( looks surprised she wasn't the old hag)**

**Dna-Chan: Well since school is over with, I'm going to try and update every four days or so…and I'm getting a little irritated at all my mistakes with grammar and so. So if anyone is interested, and has time, would you like to beta this Fic? **

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
